gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgina-Chuck relationship
"I sense aspiration, yearning, striving to be accepted. Then I sense this appealing counter note of sincerity... This is the story of a young girl who is enjoying her first taste of the spoils of dirty oil. It's perfect." ''-Chuck on Georgina's makeover, The Wrath of Con'' The relationship between Georgina and Chuck, also known as Chorgina, refers to the relationship between Georgina Sparks and Chuck Bass. Overview Georgina and Chuck have known each other since they were kids and had a sexual relationship at one point as they got older. However, the two were never friends but each admire the other's scheming abilities and sometimes work together to attain the same goal. Novel Series After Nate Archibald is caught with marijuana, his parents send him to rehab, where he meets Georgina. The two begin a relationship and she invites him to her country house. During a party there, Chuck and Georgina get drunk and decide to go sledding naked, along with Serena van der Woodsen. After Serena is abandoned by the two, they end up being arrested for public indecency. Chuck's parents bail them out of jail and as a thank you present, Georgina's family gifts Chuck a monkey, which he names Sweetie. Television Series Season One After Serena learns that Georgina is returning to New York (The Blair Bitch Project), she asks Chuck to investigate whether she actually is. Chuck learns that Georgina is dating a prince in Switzerland and isn't coming after all. However, he is proven wrong when she shows up anyway and begins to coarse Serena back to her old party girl ways. After an argument ensues between the two girls and Serena is reminded of the real reason she left the city, she goes on a drunken binge alone (Desperately Seeking Serena). Once found by Blair Waldorf, she, Chuck, and Nate discover that Serena and Georgina were present when their mutual friend, Pete Fairman, overdosed on cocaine and Serena feels it is her fault he died, since she told him to take the line that killed him. Chuck suggests they find Georgina and exact revenge, also noting that he lost his virginity to her in the sixth grade and believes she's a psycho. Serena insists that they leave the situation alone, but he teams up with Blair to banish Georgina once and for all. Their plan to have her parents intervene works and she is sent to a boot camp targeted towards troubled women (Much 'I Do' About Nothing). Season Two Towards the end of the season, Serena begins dating Gabriel Edwards, a Southerner who used to date her socialite friend, Poppy Lifton. She inadvertently reveals to Blair that Gabriel claimed to have met her on a night she was out drinking with Georgina. However, Blair is suspicious of this story, as she knows the restaurant he claims to have met her at was shut down that night. She fills Chuck in on her suspicions and they work together to try and figure out why Gabriel is lying. When their plan to out him fails, they realize the only way to prove the truth is to find Georgina and get her side of the story. Chuck tracks her down at a Bible camp in Connecticut and he and Blair depart to find her. After they arrive, they spend the night in his limo while they wait for visiting hours to begin the next day. However, Blair realizes Chuck used this as a way to lure her away from Nate Archibald, and she steals his limo to go home when he goes into the camp. Inside, Chuck is able to find Georgina and he asks her about the alleged night she was with Serena. She confirms that Gabriel was lying and agrees to travel back to Manhattan with Chuck. Meanwhile, Chuck is surprised at how Georgina's personality has changed into a nice, happy go lucky, innocent soul who loves Jesus and is willing to help (Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes). After Chuck and Georgina return to Manhattan, they learn that Gabriel was a con artist, who was working with Poppy to steal money from Serena's family and the residents of her apartment building. They hatch a plan to get Poppy on tape talking money, which would result in evidence they could blackmail her with to return the money. Blair sets to work on making over Georgina into a naive girl who Poppy could feel she could easily manipulate, and Chuck has the police on standby for Poppy in case things go wrong. Once at the restaurant, Georgina gives money to Poppy and their plan is a success until the rest of the group gets sidetracked after Serena is arrested for theft. Poppy is then able to slip out of the restaurant and Georgina reverts to her old personality, calling Blair to inform her, Chuck, and Nate that she's off to do what they couldn't in punishing Poppy (The Wrath of Con). Season Three In the season finale Last Tango, Then Paris, Georgina returns to the UES disguised in a long blonde wig and a big fur coat. She heads to Chuck's newly acquired hotel, The Empire, to ask for his help, claiming to be in trouble, but he refuses her. It is later revealed that she is pregnant and has a Russian mafia after her. Season Five Georgina returns to New York on Blair's wedding day in G.G.. She initially goes to see if Chuck will work with her to ruin the event, but decides a plan involving the scheming Father Cavalia is a better idea. However, Father Cavalia proves to be useless and she then involves her husband, Philip Becker, to assist her instead. She attempts to seduce Blair's fianceé, Prince Louis Grimaldi, but is caught by Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey, who intend on having her thrown out of the wedding. Before they can, she escapes into an adjoining room and captures Blair on video admitting her love of Chuck and that she will never stop caring for him. After Blair leaves the room, Georgina leaves Chuck the video camera and encourages him to win Blair back by ruining the wedding by showing everyone that she does not truly love Louis. The video later plays during the ceremony, but Chuck denies sending the video. However, the wedding proceeds and Blair goes through with marrying Louis. But during the reception, Louis reveals to Blair that he no longer loves her and will only stay married to her for public appearances until he decides to end it. At the end of the episode, Georgina is revealed to be Gossip Girl. Afterwards, Blair flees the reception with Dan Humphrey's help. When Georgina learns she has gone missing, she sets out to find Blair and tricks Serena, Chuck, Nate, and their new friend, Lola Rhodes, into coming to The Empire. Once they realize it was a trap, they kick Georgina out but she ends up tailing them to the airport hotel where Blair is hiding with Dan. She surprises them all and realizes Serena dropped her video camera, noting that she sent the video that ruined the wedding (The Backup Dan). On Valentine's Day, Georgina captures Dan and Blair kissing in Chuck's bedroom, and shows the photo proof to him (Crazy Cupid Love). Soon after, she sends him proof that Dan was the one who sent the video that ruined Blair's wedding (Cross Rhodes). In The Princess Dowry, Georgina asks Philip to manage the GG website while she attends CeCe Rhodes' wake. He accidentally outs Dan as the video sender, which Georgina uses to her advantage to manipulate Chuck into sending the photo of Dan and Blair kissing to Gossip Girl via Dan's stolen phone to ruin a deal Blair made to get out of her marriage. After this, Georgina realizes people will be out to expose her as GG and offers Blair a way out of her marriage in exchange for one favor to be cashed in the future (The Princess Dowry). In It-Girl Interrupted, it's revealed that Chuck paid Blair's dowry at Georgina's suggestion. Season Six After spending the summer in Italy with Dan, supervising him writing his scathing exposé on the UES, Georgina decides to head back to New York with Dan to find a missing Serena. They eventually team with Chuck, Nate, and Blair, and they find Serena happy and in love in Poughkeepsie (Gone Maybe Gone). In The Revengers, Blair recruits Georgina, Serena, Ivy Dickens, and Sage Spence to take down Bart Bass and save Chuck. During the series finale New York, I Love You XOXO, Georgina meets Chuck's uncle, Jack Bass, and they appear to be in a relationship in the five year time jump. Gallery georgina-chuck-pic.jpg GO515C0077r-1926776890248069959.jpg 249258_1244488455432_full.jpg 427373_1276521096447_275_385.jpg georgina-and-chuck-photo.jpg georginaandchuck-3252412108025004999.jpg georgina-and-chuck.jpg chuckandgeorgina-938118018318349229.jpg images2.jpeg michelle-trachtenberg-and-gossip-girl-gallery.jpg 051408_gg_400X300.jpg ed_westwick2.jpg Entering Bass Territory.JPG From the Shadow a Bass.JPG WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE.JPG Georgie for Guck.JPG Tense up for chucj.JPG For Chuck.JPG At Georgie 2.JPG Banter Guck.JPG Waving Chuck.JPG Lets make a deal.JPG Bite Me Chuck.gif Constipated Chuck.JPG Upjaw Chuck.JPG Bite Me Georgie.JPG This is the way out.JPG Desperate Chuck.JPG Down with the look.JPG Hand on Georgie.JPG Lets Go.JPG Guck Meet1.JPG Guck Meet2.JPG Guck Meet3.JPG Guck Meet5.JPG Guck Meet6.JPG Guck Meet7.JPG Guck Meet8.JPG Guck Meet9.JPG Guck Meet10.JPG Guck Driveoff1.JPG Guck Driveoff2.JPG Guck Driveoff3.JPG Guck Driveoff4.JPG Guck Entering1.JPG Guck Entering2.JPG Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5